


El corredor del Paraíso

by aribakemono



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: El Paraíso, lo llaman enseguida, pero aquí no pueden engañar a nadie.





	El corredor del Paraíso

El Paraíso, lo llaman enseguida, pero aquí no pueden engañar a nadie. Todos saben que si le han puesto ese nombre es para que no se desmoralicen. Les han abandonado a su suerte, les han vuelto a arrebatar la libertad de elegir su destino aunque, en un principio, haya sido para su bien.  
  
Pero al menos están vivos.  
  
Al menos ya no están bajo la alargada sombra de CRUEL. Como todos, Thomas se siente tremendamente aliviado y deja que Brenda le bese porque, después de todo lo que han pasado, hoy no tiene ganas de negarse a nada.  
  
Sus labios son blanditos y calentitos, como los de Teresa, y siente una punzada en el pecho cuando su pelo le roza las mejillas y le hace cosquillas en el cuello. Al separarse, Brenda suspira con una sonrisa y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, y Thomas deja que su presencia le reconforte un poco.  
  
Esa tarde, Thomas se la pasa con la cabeza apoyada sobre la de Brenda, los ojos cerrados y el Sol, que es completamente distinto de los abrasadores rayos en la Quemadura, bañándole la piel. Le sabe mal no ir a ayudar, pero el simple hecho de pensar en moverse le provoca dolor en los músculos. Está exhausto, sin energía como si se le hubieran acabado las pilas física y emocionalmente.  
  
La respiración de Brenda a su lado es calmada, y Thomas se deja llevar por la emoción de estar a salvo, al fin.

*

La primera noche en el Paraíso, sin embargo, pocos pueden dormir realmente.  
  
Algunos se ven vencidos por el cansancio de todo lo que han hecho: investigar las zonas seguras de la isla para dormir en pequeños grupos no muy separados los unos de los otros; han cazado unos cuantos pájaros extraños con carne sabrosa tirándoles piedras y han conseguido unas bayas que, al ver que dichos pájaros las comían sin problemas, han decidido que no son venenosas.  
  
Esa primera noche, no obstante, muchos otros son incapaces de cerrar los ojos. La mayoría son los que salieron del Laberinto. Más de uno ha tenido ataques de pánico a lo largo del día; empezando por una de las chicas del Grupo B que, por la tarde, se puso a chillar histérica, y Thomas ha visto a otros tantos buscar consuelo en el abrazo de alguien ahora para dormir tras una pesadilla, sobre todo entre los pequeños.  
  
Cerca de la hoguera, Sonya se acerca a Aris, se hace hueco para dejarse caer a su lado. Brenda duerme al lado de Jorge. Hay un silencio sepulcral entre los que están despiertos, lo único que interrumpe la noche son los ronquidos de algunos de los que duermen.  
  
Thomas se aleja todo lo que puede sin perderlos de vista. Brenda parece tranquila, sin nada que le perturbe el sueño como si ya se hubiera adaptado a su nueva vida, pero eso no le calma como cree que debería. Le da envidia, de hecho, una envidia que le corroe por dentro y le dan ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a algo, así que decide ponerse lejos y pasar un rato a solas. Tan solo hay una gentil brisa por las noches por lo que puede permitirse estar lejos del fuego y de la gente, y Thomas no puede evitar preguntarse si el buen tiempo será duradero hasta que construyan un hogar seguro o si la ministra Paige no tuvo tiempo de tener eso en cuenta.  
  
— Eh, pingajo.  
  
Al contrario de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, la presencia de Minho no es molesta. Thomas nota el calorcito de su cuerpo junto al suyo y en el fondo lo agradece porque aunque el vientecito no es frío, se siente más relajado con el calor humano. De reojo, le ve coger una piedra y tirarla hacia el suelo con suavidad, en dirección al resto.  
  
Durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos dice nada, lo único que se oye son ronquidos y el tenue vaivén de las olas en la playa, a lo lejos.  
  
— Esto me recuerda al Claro —comenta Minho en un sombrío murmullo. Luego, apoya las manos a su espalda y se apoya en ellas, mira hacia arriba. Parece esperar que se vuelva gris, que alguien desactive esta isla y alguien de CRUEL asome tras alguno de los árboles.  
  
A Thomas se le ocurren mil posibilidades. Quizás Paige les ha engañado. Tal vez todo es otra gran y retorcida prueba, tal vez estaba todo calculado para que acabaran en la isla y estén otros dos años enfrentándose a vete a saber qué monstruosidades preparadas por CRUEL. Pero no quiere seguir por esa línea de pensamiento, el mero hecho de pensarlo le da ganas de gritar y le revuelve el estómago.  
  
No.  
  
Tienen que estar a salvo. Tienen que. Pensar lo contrario les matará.  
  
De repente, nota la mano de Minho sobre la suya en el suelo. No se la coge, simplemente la deja encima y suspira como si tuviera demasiado dentro, sin dejar de mirarse las rodillas con los labios apretados. Y Thomas lo entiende, que Minho no se refiere a CRUEL o a sus estúpidas pruebas. Está diciendo que todo esto no le recuerda al Claro, sino a todo lo que falta de él.  
  
Todos los clarianos que han muerto en el camino, a manos de CRUEL.  
  
Ben.  
  
Winston.  
  
Chuck.  
  
Alby.  
  
Teresa.  
  
_Newt_.  
  
A Thomas se le aguan los ojos, se le llena el pecho de algo que no le deja respirar. Probablemente es el secreto sobre el destino de Newt que es ácido en el estómago, es la pena por Teresa y Alby y Chuck y todos los que han tenido que morir y no han podido disfrutar del cielo estrellado que hay sobre ellos, es todo eso y la certeza de que esta vez no aparecerán de nuevo como lo hizo Gally. La angustia se le cala en el interior y le deja tan helado por dentro que su cuerpo comienza a temblar como si estuviera rodeado de hielo. Sobre su mano, la de Minho le aprieta los dedos con fuerza, pero Thomas no puede hablar. No puede respirar. Quiere decírselo a Minho, “Newt está muerto. Lo maté yo”, quiere soltarlo y que esa bola que se le ha atascado en la garganta desaparezca.  
  
Pero no lo hace.  
  
A estas alturas, Minho tiene el rostro girado hacia él y le mira preocupado y aterrado porque parece en medio de un ataque, pero Thomas se obliga a regularse la respiración. Está cansado de obligarse a superar las cosas en el momento pero si no lo hace, terminará contándoselo todo a Minho.  
  
Tarda varios minutos y bajo la calidez de la mano del otro chico, Thomas coge un puñado de tierra y lo exprime hasta que se calma y las piedras le dejan una profunda marca roja que duele en el interior de las manos.  
  
Cuando está más tranquilo, Minho no dice nada hasta al cabo de un rato de nuevo, pero tampoco aparta la mano.  
  
— Me alegra que estés aquí, cara fuco —ni uno ni otro hace amago de mirarse, Minho se deja caer hacia atrás en la tierra y se queda contemplando el poco cielo que se ve a través de los árboles.  
  
Thomas oye todo lo que no ha dicho, y se siente entre eternamente agradecido y excesivamente culpable. “Gracias” le está diciendo Minho. “Gracias por hacernos venir hasta aquí” y es tan sincero que Thomas siente ganas de llorar.  
  
De nuevo, no lo hace y con Minho a su lado, Thomas se dedica a escuchar su respiración hasta que se duermen.

*

Minho se despierta pronto, apenas sale el sol.  
  
Thomas abre los ojos echando en falta el calorcito que tenía a su lado y, después de unos segundos, cuando se da cuenta de que han dormido juntos (no abrazados ni nada de eso, por suerte, pero aun así), se le ponen rojísimas las mejillas. Minho se estira y la luz de la mañana que se cuela por entre las ramas hace que le brillen los brazos y el cuello y no es hasta que Thomas hace amago de darse la vuelta que habla.  
  
— Ni de broma, pingajo. —y le pega un puñetazo en el esternón— A despertarse que hoy va a ser un día duro.  
  
El chico no da un momento de tregua a nadie desde el momento en que se levanta con la agilidad de un corredor y reúne a los que no han dormido o están recién despiertos para comenzar a movilizarlos a todos. Thomas le sigue de un lado para otro, admirado de la rapidez con la que organiza y planea. Los dotes de liderazgo de Minho son tan naturales que muy pocos se quejan al despertarse.  
  
Son doscientas nueve personas. Ciento dieciséis chicas y noventa y tres chicos. De todos ellos, menos de una docena dice saber cazar, que sus padres les enseñaron cuando eran pequeños, y al menos una veintena sabe pescar. Un par saben algo de plantas, de ser algo llamado boy scouts. Thomas no tiene ni idea de qué es eso, pero agradece que puedan distinguir las plantas venenosas. No tienen herramientas, pero están rodeados de árboles y seguro que no es difícil conseguir ramas lo suficientemente resistentes como para convertirlas en armas.  
  
Minho es rápido decidiendo y ordenando. Dice “tú, tú y tú, ¿qué sabéis hacer?” y en poco rato los tiene a todos divididos en grupos. Los constructores y diseñadores, los cazadores y pescadores, los cocineros, los curanderos, los exploradores (nadie quiere llamarlos corredores, aunque algunos de ellos lo fueron en el Laberinto), los recolectores. De cada uno de ellos, el grupo sacará un líder al final del día como hicieron con los Guardianes, en base a su comportamiento. Minho lo explica todo con facilidad, y Thomas se imagina que así fue como empezó todo en el Laberinto. Cuando piensa en ello, le recorre un escalofrío.  
  
Por la mañana, exploradores, cazadores y constructores se dedicarán a labrarse armas por si hay animales salvajes por la isla. Y, después y durante unos días, irán los dos primeros (junto a los recolectores) de investigación por la isla hasta encontrar los mejores sitios cercanos para cazar y coger bayas, y más adelante los exploradores se aventurarán más lejos. Mientras tanto, los constructores se dedicarán a construir casas, por supuesto.  
  
Ni Thomas ni Minho escogen hacerse investigadores de la isla.  
  
Brenda elige el grupo de recolectores, y se le cuelga del brazo mientras le explica que CRUEL dio a todos sus empleados formación sobre este tipo de cosas. Él y Minho escogen ser constructores. Thomas escucha a Brenda realmente sin oír, más interesado en la explicación de Sonya sobre las armas más rápidas de hacer que las aventuras y desventuras de Brenda en la organización.  
  
Sin embargo, a pesar del liderazgo natural, no tarda mucho en haber gente en desacuerdo.  
  
Un par de clarianos, John y Gustave según dicen, insisten en que deben volver al “mundo real”. Thomas los reconoce, les ha visto hablar con Winston en más de una ocasión.  
  
— Precisamente porque somos inmunes— dice Gustave, alto y desgarbado—, deberíamos salvar el resto. Es injusto que nosotros podamos vivir aquí como si nada cuando algunos de nuestros amigos han muerto por el Destello. ¿Y si CRUEL vuelve a reclutar inmunes? Es una organización a nivel mundial, ¿de verdad crees que se puede derrotar así como así con unas cuantas explosiones?  
  
— ¿Y si todo esto es otra prueba de CRUEL?  
  
  
— Tío, eso es imposible, ¿crees que harían explotar su propio laboratorio solo por ponernos a prueba? — salta una chica del Grupo B.  
  
— ¿A cuántos amigos han matado? ¿Crees que un edificio les va a importar? —salta otro chico desconocido.  
  
  
— ¡Lo importante aquí es volver al mundo real y ayudar al Brazo Derecho!  
  
— ¡Si ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos! —comenta Harriet.  
  
Cunde el pánico general en cuestión de minutos. Muchos de los supervivientes que no estuvieron en el Laberinto fruncen el ceño sin terminar de entender. Aunque les han puesto al corriente de las hazañas de la organización, el miedo a estar de nuevo bajo las garras de CRUEL no es el mismo.  
  
Thomas se siente mareado, le flaquean las piernas y por la nuca nota un sudor frío. Había estado tratando de evitar pensar de ese tipo de cosas y ahora todos lo gritan a la vez, los unos a los otros. Nota los dedos de Brenda colarse por entre los suyos, pero es la voz de Minho lo que le calma los nervios.  
  
— ¡Basta! — grita, el ceño fruncido y el porte erguido para hacerse más grande. El griterío muere al cabo de unos segundos. Es todo un líder, CRUEL siempre tuvo razón—. Vamos a ver, calmémonos un poco y pensemos. Si es una prueba —y no le tiembla la voz al decirlo—, cosa que personalmente dudo, tendremos que sobrevivir de todas maneras. No creo que nos dieran agua, comida y un techo porque sí. Sobre lo de volver, entiendo lo que dices, pero igualmente tenemos que sobrevivir antes de investigar. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde clonc se encuentra esta isla, no tenemos barcos para irnos a ningún sitio. Por no tener, no tenemos ni techos bajo los que dormir. Foder, ni siquiera sabemos si es una isla, bien podría ser una península o algo así. Ahora mismo no podemos ayudar a nadie más que a nosotros mismos, así que deberíamos empezar a ponernos en marcha.  
  
Minho sonríe, confiado, y algunos de los más pequeños le miran con chiribitas en los ojos, como si fuera un héroe. Gally le pone una mano en el hombro, se miran y asienten. Thomas resopla, pero se siente orgulloso de llamarle amigo. Por algún motivo, Newt se le viene a la cabeza y el pinchazo en el pecho es más fuerte esta vez.  
  
A pesar del discurso, John no parece especialmente convencido. Se cruza de brazos y el rostro, que parece envejecido desde la última vez que Thomas le prestó atención, serio.  
  
— Esto no es el Claro, ¿sabes? Aquí no hay líderes ni clonc de esa.  
  
El asiático no se amedrenta, sin embargo.  
  
— Bueno, tú y cualquiera que no esté de acuerdo con lo que hacemos podéis sugerir ideas —dice suave, una sugerencia más que una amenaza. Luego, su mirada y su voz se endurece—. Y si no os gusta nada, podéis marcharos. Supongo que esta isla es lo suficientemente grande y no habrá problemas. Ahora mismo lo importante es sobrevivir y quizás tú lo hayas olvidado ya, cara fuco, pero lo único que nos mantuvo cuerdos en el Laberinto fue el orden y las reglas. ¿No quieres seguirlas? No lo hagas, pero entonces vete.  
  
John, que no debe tener más de catorce años, sigue serio y con los brazos cruzados, le sostiene la mirada a Minho, pero no abre la boca para protestar, lo que hace que el asiático se gire al cabo de un momento de tensión y se ponga a dar instrucciones a los grupos.  
  
Thomas se deshace de la mano de Brenda, le sonríe (ella le devuelve el gesto y le guiña un ojo y por algún motivo se acuerda de Teresa) y se va tras Minho ignorando el recuerdo del rostro de la chica.

*

A nadie le sorprende que se escojan como líderes a Minho y Sonya. Los dos son inteligentes y mantienen la calma hasta en las situaciones más duras, tienen un don para que la gente les escuche.  
  
Es ella quien tiene la idea.  
  
— Necesitamos un lugar para despedirnos.  
  
Thomas no es líder, pero Minho prácticamente le arrastra con él y cuando le dice “pero yo no he sido elegido”, le fulmina con la mirada, como si le advirtiera que se deje de chorradas. Sonya no parece molesta por su presencia, así que, aunque le sabe mal, se hace hueco en las reuniones.  
  
Un lugar para despedirse de todos los que no lo consiguieron, se explica. Gente como Ben, Alby, Chuck, Winston, Teresa, Newt, que cayeron por el camino. Solo de pensarlo, el peso de su ausencia le cae como plomo sobre los hombros, le oprime tanto el pecho que siente que todo el oxígeno que coge no es suficiente. Se le aguan los ojos con tanta rapidez, y se da cuenta de que es el mismo sentimiento que la primera noche. Culpa. Tristeza. Impotencia. Rabia. Es una bola de fuego que no le deja en paz, que le quema el interior y le deja ácido y vacío por dentro. Un lugar para despedirse significa hacerlo todo tan real que será insoportable.  
  
Minho parece pensárselo unos minutos. Al final, mira a Thomas al rostro y los ojos le brillan con tanta intensidad que le asustan, quizás se ha dado cuenta de todo, quizás va a chillarle, quizás sabe que mató a Newt, quizás va a recriminarle no haber dado su vida para encontrar una cura. Thomas se encoge cuando la mano de Minho se acerca a él, aterrorizado, pero, para su sorpresa, se deposita suave en su hombro y se lo aprieta en un gesto de seguridad. No mira a Sonya cuando habla, sino a Thomas, serio y con la mirada brillante.  
  
— Será bueno para todos.  
  
[Al día siguiente, todos dejan sus quehaceres para preparar un pequeño rincón de la isla con las flores más bonitas que encuentran, y más de uno se sienta en silencio durante un buen rato. Thomas, sentado entre la flor de Newt y de Teresa, no ve a nadie llorar, pero eso solo hace que todo sea más triste].

*

— Qué clonc hacemos en una fuca isla, tío, en serio.  
  
Llevan poco más de seis días en el Paraíso. Hace buen tiempo últimamente y casi todos los clarianos han podido, al fin, dormir más de cuatro horas. No mucho más, la mayoría se despierta gritando que les tienen capturados, sollozando por sus vidas. Thomas no chilla nunca, pero se despierta con un sudor frío en la nuca que le eriza el vello y, cuando oye a algún otro superviviente gimotear de terror, se enrosca como una bola y escucha como alguien va a calmarle con unas palabras suaves.  
  
A veces, Brenda duerme a su lado. Cuando Thomas mira su rostro, no puede evitar sentirse entre envidioso por su paz y contentísimo por saber que no tiene recuerdos tan terribles como los suyos. Quiere y no quiere abrazarla, acurrucarse a su lado y dejar que el calorcito de su cuerpo sirva de nana. Es extraña la sensación, pero el rostro de Teresa le persigue como un fantasma, y duele.  
Otras veces, la mayoría de hecho, Minho se tumba junto a él. Ninguno puede dormir y a veces se quedan charlando de estupideces sobre el mundo real y se inventan historias absurdas sobre la isla hasta que alguno de los dos comienza a roncar y el otro espera en silencio a que le llegue el sueño a él también. Dormir profundamente se ha vuelto un privilegio, y ni Thomas ni Minho están dispuestos a desperdiciarlo.  
  
Esta es la primera vez que Minho parece derrotado, los hombros hundidos y unas enormes ojeras. Parece mayor, como si hubiera envejecido veinte años de golpe en una sola noche. Thomas coge una bocanada grande de aire y espira con contundencia. Luego, sonríe.  
  
— Ni idea—comienza—. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te haces muy mayor para correr en una isla repleta de montaña, abuelo?  
  
Minho parece recuperarse enseguida, frunce el ceño y rechista y después de poner un montón de caras de molestia, le da un puñetazo en el hombro, murmura algo en las líneas de “abuelo tú, gilipullo”. Los músculos de la cara se le estiran involuntariamente y cuando Thomas se da cuenta, está sonriendo sin tener que forzarse por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

*

El primer mes es tranquilo hasta que comienzan a haber revueltas. Son John y Gustave quienes las lideran, una veintena de chicos y chicas deciden que no quieren ni a Minho ni a Sonya como líderes, creen que nadie debería estar por encima de nadie. Thomas no lo entiende. ¿Por qué no iban a querer a Minho como líder? ¿Cómo van a lidiar con nada sin una jerarquía? Pero es Sonya quien toma la palabra, resoluta.  
  
— Si no estáis a gusto con nosotros como líderes, sois libres de marcharos —no les da tiempo a contestar—. Ya os lo dijimos: si os quedáis con nosotros, tendréis que aceptar las normas y respetar el orden. No toleraremos esto, chicos. Suficiente hemos pasado ya como para estropear la paz que estamos construyendo nosotros mismos. Así que ya sabéis lo que hay.  
  
A su alrededor, Thomas oye a unos cuantos sorprendidos cuchichear. Gustave, John y su grupito se miran los unos a los otros, indecisos, y de verdad que no entiende quién podría no querer a gente como Minho y Sonya a su cargo. Thomas quiere intervenir, decirles “estáis locos” como murmuran el resto de supervivientes, pero se abstiene. Aunque participe en la mayoría de decisiones, no es líder de manera oficial, y no le apetece atraer la atención de nadie.  
  
— No tenéis que pensarlo ahora —observa Minho, serio. Es raro verle apaciguando los ánimos, pero Thomas supone que es parte de su trabajo ahora. —Os damos hasta mañana. Y si decidís iros, os daremos armas para que podáis sobrevivir.

*

Esa noche, es Minho el que se acerca a él. Por algún motivo, no le pregunta si está despierto o no, como si lo supiera ya de algún modo. Thomas se deshace del abrazo de Brenda y le hace una señal con la cabeza para alejarse de ella y dejarla dormir tranquila. Se tumban el uno al lado del otro, en el rincón de siempre.  
  
— Son una panda de gilipullos, no sobrevivirán más de una semana —le asegura Minho, la voz fría como si no les importara su muerte. Sin embargo, Thomas le ve con el puño apretado hasta quedarle blancos los nudillos, y respira aliviado y algo culpable por pensar que Minho podía llegar a ser tan cruel —. Ese ¿James? No, ¿John? es un imbécil y el otro, Gustave tiene cero personalidad, solo le sigue como un corderito. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto vean que no tienen ni para comer volverán con el rabo entre las piernas y pidiendo perdón.  
  
— Es lo más probable, sí —coincide Thomas, pero no añade nada más.  
  
  
No está cansado. Por algún motivo, no obstante, no tiene muchas ganas de hablar tampoco. Hay momentos en los que todo lo que ha ocurrido le puede, como si estuviera atado a una roca que le va hundiendo poco a poco en el mar. La culpa por todo lo que ha ocurrido, las pesadillas que no le dejan dormir hasta que duerme, el miedo a que esto sea otra prueba de CRUEL, que les estén poniendo la miel en los labios para luego arrancárselos a mordiscos como perros enrabiados, todo es demasiado.  
  
— Hey, ¿estás bien? Desde que llegamos aquí casi no hablas, tío.  
  
— Hm —es toda la respuesta que da.  
  
  
Pero Minho no se da por satisfecho.  
  
— Thomas.  
  
Cuando le mira, el chico tiene los ojos puestos en él. Hay tanto cansancio y dolor como en los suyos, y Thomas se siente culpable por no tener tanta fuerza como para superarlo como él. Ajeno a todo lo que ocurre en su interior, Minho pasa una mano por sus hombros y le arrastra hacia su pecho, caliente y reconfortante.  
  
Es una posición incómoda y vergonzosa, pero Thomas, que siente que de repente todo le supera, nota a Minho temblar tanto como él contra su cuerpo así que no se mueve. Ninguno de los dos dice nada más; se concentran en sus propios demonios y, cuando el Sol está a punto de salir, cierran los ojos. Aunque Thomas tiene ganas, no se permite llorar, pero sí juguetea con lo que lleva queriendo decirle por tanto tiempo.  
  
El “yo maté a Newt” se le queda atascado en la garganta también esa noche, sin embargo.

*

A primera hora de la mañana, la mitad de los rebeldes deciden no marcharse. Los otros, incluyendo John y Gustave, se muestran decididos y orgullosos de su decisión. Para Thomas son una panda de idiotas, pero tiene que reconocer que hay que tenerlos bien grandes para decidir separarse del grupo.  
  
Sonya, que esta vez se muestra más amable, les recuerda que pueden volver en cualquier momento sin ningún tipo de represalias. Ante eso, Minho hace un ‘hm’ y Thomas está seguro de que ambos líderes deben haberlo discutido la tarde anterior. Es raro que no le incluyeran, pero supone que en parte es culpa suya por estar mostrándose tan débil.

*

A partir de ese momento, la vida en el Paraíso se vuelve relativamente fácil comparada con todo lo que han pasado. Construir de cero un lugar para vivir es difícil, sobre todo cuando comienzan a haber tormentas y de las estructuras de casas que llevaban construidas, un tercio quedan destruidas. Tienen más de un problema con la caza de animales y construir huertos sin tener idea es mucho más complicado de lo que creían.  
  
Pero los meses pasan y aprenden, todo se vuelve más y más sencillo y rutinario, no hay monstruos invencibles (aunque sí se encuentran con animales salvajes que les ponen en más de un apuro) ni sorpresas en cada esquina, ni virus incurables extendiéndose y volviendo loca a la gente. Al cabo del tiempo, muchos supervivientes vuelven a reírse con naturalidad, hacen sus obligaciones cantando y bromeando, comen a gusto y aun con las adversidades, aun con las recurrentes pesadillas de varios y los miedos y los traumas, parecen mucho más tranquilos.  
  
Thomas se siente un bicho raro cuando les ve.  
  
Cuando Brenda le coge de la mano sonriente y le arrastra a algún rincón escondido para depositarle un beso en los labios y ponerle las manos sobre las caderas, los dedos paseándole por los costados, Thomas se siente extraño y enfadado. Como si no pudiera avanzar al mismo ritmo que los demás, su reloj interno desajustado por completo.  
  
Ella le besa con cariño pero él no siente nada más que vacío.

*

Que termine rompiendo con ella es cuestión de tiempo. Ninguno de los dos dice “pues lo dejamos” al principio, pero es lo más lógico y natural; Brenda deja de venir a buscarle y Thomas, aunque la echa de menos, no se siente capaz de ir a buscarla.  
  
No lo habla con nadie, pero de algún modo siente que todos en la isla lo saben. Minho es el único que le pregunta mientras construyen una de las cabañas. Lo hace una sola vez.  
  
— ¿En serio lo habéis dejado?  
  
— Sí —siente que le debe una explicación, a pesar de que no tiene ninguna.  
  
  
Minho espera un rato antes de preguntarle mientras le ayuda a levantar una de las ramas.  
  
— ¿Puedo saber por qué?  
  
— No nos… No estábamos a gusto.  
  
  
Y es cierto, en parte. Adora a Brenda, pero ella no llega a comprenderle de la manera que necesita y él no es todo lo que ella se merece, es imposible hacer que funcione. Minho frunce el ceño, pero termina diciendo “ayúdame con esto, peso pluma” y aunque no hablan más del tema, Thomas no puede dejar de preguntarse.  
  
Quizás no está hecho para la vida en pareja.  
  
Quizás CRUEL le ha roto por dentro. 

*

Le descubre cuando llevan casi seis meses en el Paraíso.  
  
Es tarde; el cielo comienza a pintarse de un negro aterrador y las primeras estrellas comienzan a brillan en el firmamento, pero Thomas necesita un momento de paz y desde que lo montaron, no hay mejor sitio para eso que el Cementerio, donde muy pocos quieren volver porque todos tienen miedo de anclarse demasiado al pasado. Thomas no puede dejar de ir, se siente atado al pequeño santuario de piedras y flores.  
  
Al menos es mucho más bonito que el del Claro, lúgubre y oscuro incluso de día. En este, las flores las renuevan cada cierto tiempo y conservan un brillo esperanzador siempre. Los árboles que hay cercanos no son especialmente frondosos, así que los rayos del Sol mantienen iluminado el lugar casi todo el día y las virutas de polvo y tierra que hay el aire parecen mágicas.  
  
La última persona que esperaba ver es a Minho, siempre ocupado organizando o dando instrucciones o ayudando a todo el mundo. Está de cara a uno de los troncos, los ojos cerrados y sus dedos moviéndose por la corteza con más delicadeza de la que ha visto nunca. Thomas se acerca despacio, sin querer interrumpir lo que quiera que esté haciendo. Está a punto de entrar en el Cementerio y, cuando duda en si poner un pie en él, Minho suspira.  
  
— Eres menos sutil que un elefante, tío. Vente, anda.  
  
A Thomas se le encienden las mejillas y se acerca a él despacio y asegurándose que sus pies no hagan especial ruido. No quiere romper el susurro de las hojas de los árboles, ni la tranquilidad de Minho. No sabe por qué, pero siente que acaba de interrumpir un momento íntimo. Sin embargo, es incapaz de frenar su curiosidad en cuanto ve que la corteza del árbol está toda cortada.  
  
— ¿Qué haces?  
  
Minho sonríe. Se le ve triste y a Thomas le da un vuelco el corazón.  
  
— Leo.  
  
No le entiende hasta que el asiático le señala el árbol. Aunque son muy rudimentarias, como si hubiera costado mucho hacerlas, en cuanto le presta más atención Thomas se da cuenta de que son… letras.  
  
De hecho, son nombres.  
  
Son…  
  
— Todos los que han muerto—completa Minho, como si hubiera seguido la línea de sus pensamientos. —Entre nuestros clarianos, los del Grupo B y los que no lograron escapar de las instalaciones de CRUEL… Hay setenta y tres.  
  
A Thomas le recorre un escalofrío. Son muchos. Todo el árbol está lleno de garabatos. No tiene ni idea de cómo lo han hecho, pero es… Es horrible ver tantos nombres. Casi de manera instintiva, los busca.  
  
Están todos. Está Chuck, tan alto que Thomas tiene que ponerse de puntillas para rozarlo. También están Alby, Winston, Ben, hacia la mitad. Teresa, justo a la altura de su cabeza, con letras toscas y profundas. Minho tiene la mano cerca del nombre de Newt, los dedos cerca de la “N”. Minho roza los nombres y murmura “me los sé todos. Setenta y tres” y Thomas no puede… No puede controlarse.  
  
— Yo maté a Newt. Lo maté. Lo maté. Lo maté —repite.  
  
A Minho se le recrudece la mirada, y Thomas se siente pequeñísimo y mareado, siente bilis en la boca y vomitaría sino fuera porque siente las manos fuertes de Minho en los brazos zarandeándole.  
  
— ¿Cómo?  
  
Se apoya en el árbol para tratar de recuperarse, y tiene la sensación de que los setenta y tres nombres le juzgan sin piedad.  
  
— Lo maté, Minho, él me pidió que lo hiciera si de verdad era su amigo y yo… Yo…  
  
— Eres un hijo de puta.  
  
No tiene tiempo para sorprenderse por oírle decir una palabrota, porque lo siguiente que nota es el puñetazo, el dolor de algo roto en la nariz, y luego pierde la consciencia.

*

Despierta con Brenda a su lado, que le pasa un trozo de tela húmeda con suavidad por la nariz. Aunque su tacto es lo más delicado posible, escuece y duele como una condenada, pero no es eso lo que le dan ganas de llorar.  
  
Ha perdido a Minho.  
  
Lo ha perdido, para siempre. Como perdió a Chuck, como perdió a Teresa, como perdió a Newt. Los ha perdido a todos y ojalá pudiera echarle toda la culpa a CRUEL.  
  
— Tom, cálmate o te volverá a sangrar la nariz —le advierte Brenda, la voz tan suave y tierna como sus movimientos. Al mirarla, ella le sonríe cálida y Thomas se siente un poco menos solo —. Nos has dado un susto de muerte, ¿sabes? Sangrabas más de lo normal.  
  
Intenta incorporarse en la cama, pero ella le empuja por un hombro y niega con la cabeza.  
  
— No tienes nada roto, pero es mejor que te relajes, al menos hoy. Necesitas descansar un poco, Thomas. Sé que te culpas por la muerte de Teresa y por no salvar a Newt, pero tú no podías hacer nada.  
  
— Tengo que ir a hablar con Minho —la interrumpe algo molesto. Ella no sabe nada. Tiene buenas intenciones, pero no tiene ni idea y no tiene derecho a hablar, no lo tiene. Al hablar, le duele la nariz y siente que se marea —. Por favor, Brenda. Tengo que explicarle…  
  
  
Pero ella niega con la cabeza, le mira con pena y Thomas se siente como una escoria. Mató a Newt sin darle una oportunidad de salvarse, arrebató a Minho la oportunidad de despedirse. Lo peor de todo es que una parte del nudo que tenía en el estómago ha desaparecido ahora que le ha contado la verdad. Aún tiene cosas que decirle, pero es probable que él no quiera oírle hablar.  
  
— Minho estaba… destrozado cuando te arrastró hasta aquí, Tom. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
No le sorprende saber que Minho no se lo ha contado, nunca lo haría. Ni siquiera estando enfadado. Thomas suspira y Brenda, al ver que no contesta, no insiste. La chica se sienta en el borde de la cama y le acaricia el pelo con una mano.  
  
— Sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que sea, ¿verdad? Aunque lo nuestro no… haya funcionado.  
  
Thomas asiente y le sonríe con toda la confianza que no tiene.  
  
— Lo sé, Brenda, lo sé.

*

Los días sin hablar con Minho son horribles, y no es solo porque la nariz le duela por casi cualquier movimiento. Le echa de menos, le necesita no solo para dormir sino para poder vivir en paz con sus fantasmas.  
  
Brenda pasa todo el tiempo que puede a su lado, le habla de mil cosas para distraerle, se trae a Gally con ella para que les ayuden a recolectar algunas bayas y frutas, pero él solo puede seguir al chico con la mirada, gritar su nombre en silencio.  
  
Ya no le invitan a las reuniones. De hecho, durante más de dos semanas, Minho no le dirige la palabra, no le mira, evita incluso acercarse. Cuando oye a Thomas hablar, no le interrumpe, pero por el rabillo del ojo puede ver que aprieta los labios y los nudillos como si su mera presencia, su voz, sus palabras, le molestaran, y Thomas tiene ganas de llorar y de darle un puñetazo, todo a la vez.  
  
Son esos días cuando comienza a correr, en cuanto la nariz comienza a dejar de dolerle; sobre todo porque necesita salir del Claro, alejarse de Minho y de Brenda y de Gally y del Cementerio. Lo hace solo, a media tarde cuando nadie más le necesita y porque de noche sería demasiado peligroso y lo último que quiere es que tengan que ir a rescatarle o morir a manos de algún bicho salvaje.  
  
Corre por el bosque, por la playa, comienza a aprenderse los recorridos favoritos. Es lo único que le hace sentir bien, y en parte reconoce que es porque le recuerda a los maratones en el Laberinto.  
  
Se siente fortalecido casi de inmediato, los músculos de las piernas lo necesitaban como agua de mayo. Mientras corre, no tiene que pensar, sortea los obstáculos con naturalidad, se le despeja la mente y se le desentumece el cuerpo. Es casi como una droga.  
  
Con el paso de los días, el tiempo corriendo aumenta. No necesita aclimatarse como una persona normal; es probable que el tiempo en el Laberinto le haya hecho tan resistente que, aunque lleve tiempo sin hacerlo, no pierde la forma. El primer día corre hora y media, el segundo, dos. Pronto, se encuentra volviendo al Claro de noche, para la hora de cenar.  
  
Nota la mirada de Minho al llegar, pero no le hace caso y se marcha a cenar con el grupo de exploradores, la mayoría de los cuales no conoce.  
  
Al fin se siente ligero.  
  
Por fin siente que se está arreglando por dentro, poco a poco, aunque queden heridas abiertas debajo.

*

Le arrincona al mes de pelearse.  
  
Lleva corriendo dos horas y media, se encuentra en medio del bosque y, de repente, siente que alguien le coge por los hombros y le estampa contra una pared. Es Minho. Tiene el rostro cansado, los ojos encendidos con determinación y Thomas siente unas ganas que surgen de la nada de estrujarle en un abrazo. Pero seguramente Minho viene a cobrarse la vida de Newt, lo lleva esperando desde hace tiempo.  
  
— Eres un pedazo de gilipullo, cara fuco, pedazo de clonc —comienza. Thomas no se sorprende—. Y sois unos fucos cobardes. Tanto tú como Newt. Y me vas a contar todo ahora mismo, con detalle, o te juro que te doy otro puñetazo.  
  
Contárselo todo a Minho, la nota, las súplicas de Newt, la sensación de apretar el gatillo es con diferencia lo más fácil que ha hecho Thomas. Las palabras le surgen como un torrente y cuanto más dice, más aliviado se siente. El rostro de Minho se ensombrece a cada palabra, y teme en parte que vaya a cumplir lo que espera. Matarle aquí en el bosque es lo más inteligente, puede fingir que fue un accidente y los únicos que le echarán en falta son Brenda y Gally.  
  
No obstante, cuando termina, Minho se queda quieto y en silencio. Agacha la mirada y Thomas quiere levantarle el rostro para que le mire, no sabe por qué.  
  
— Sois unos putos cobardes, foder —repite. Y añade, para sorpresa de Thomas—. Pero… me alegro de que te lo pidiera a ti.  
  
Aunque no le responde, a Thomas le sienta como otro de sus puñetazos, pero para este no hay trapos de agua fría que le alivien el dolor. Es él quien tiene que lidiar con el peso de haber matado a un amigo, con el peso de haber perdido no solo a Newt, sino a él mismo, ¿y Minho se alegra?  
  
— En el fondo sabía que pasaría algo así. Newt siempre fue un pedazo de imbécil. Pero era mi mejor amigo y yo no… —la voz le tiembla, como si estuviera intentando no llorar. Se le ve pequeñito y perdido, en realidad el niño sin infancia que es —. Puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero eso no. Eso nunca. Y Newt me hubiera odiado de habérmelo pedid…  
  
Thomas no le deja terminar; se le cuelga del cuello y le abraza con toda la fuerza que tiene, y Minho le aprieta contra su cuerpo como si temiera que se le escapase.  
  
Ambos saben que no pueden escaparse el uno del otro, nunca.

*

A partir de ese momento, las cosas vuelven a su cauce.  
  
Ninguno de los dos menciona la tarde en el bosque y aunque vuelven mucho después de la hora de cenar exhaustos, apoyados el uno en el otro y con los ojos rojos e hinchados, ningún superviviente lo comenta.  
  
Los días que pueden, se lo pasan juntos, ya sea para construir armas o casas o ayudar con el huerto. Sonya le acepta en las reuniones de nuevo como si nada hubiera ocurrido y ella y Minho se sonríen, y Thomas siente una punzada en el pecho, pero supone que es alegría.  
  
Correr se vuelve una rutina por las tardes. La isla es inmensa, tal como les advierten el grupo de exploradores, que aún creen que hay mil sitios por descubrir. Les dicen por dónde deben y no deben pasar, pero Minho siempre juega a saltarse un poco los límites y Thomas le sigue emocionado, el corazón hinchado de una felicidad que acoge con desesperación.  
  
A veces, se entusiasman tanto que pasan la noche fuera del Claro, dormidos en alguna cueva que encuentren. Debería ser incómodo, pero se duermen con los cuerpos pegados como si tuviera que ser así, y aunque no hablan de ello, Thomas no deja de preguntarse qué significa eso, y por qué no lo sintió con Brenda, ni con Teresa.

*

Thomas está seguro de que es el único que no ha pensado en el tema en el año y medio que llevan en el Paraíso, al menos no hasta que una de las supervivientes se pone a vomitar y a decir que lleva poco más de un mes sin sentirse bien. No la conoce, pero tiene pinta de ser algo mayor. Los curanderos, tras descartar posibles enfermedades, están casi convencidos de que está embarazada, sobre todo cuando al cabo de un par de semanas se le comienza a notar un bulto en el vientre.  
  
En la reunión con los jefes de cada grupo, a ella se le tintan las mejillas de un rojo intenso cuando le preguntan con quién ha estado, pero no es la única. Todos son más o menos jóvenes, es un tema que da pudor y Thomas se siente incómodo por ella, pobre, teniendo que dar explicaciones a todo el mundo.  
  
El chico, Henry, también parece muy afectado por la noticia y muy nervioso cuando le hacen acudir a la reunión. Pero es necesario que sea así, al menos con los primeros porque, de repente, todo el mundo se plantea el futuro en la isla.  
  
— Se supone que estamos aquí para continuar la especie humana. Es algo que… tarde o temprano iba ocurrir —comenta Minho, avergonzado pero con aplomo. Thomas le mira con las mejillas encendidas, ¿habrá pensado en…? —. Siento que tengas que hablar de estos temas, Allison, sé que es algo privado, pero te agradezco que hayas venido a hablarlo con nosotros porque es algo en lo que tenemos que pensar.  
  
Harriet es de las primeras en hablar.  
  
— ¿Ahora se supone que nuestra misión es… reproducirnos como conejos?  
  
Minho se muerde el labio y aunque Thomas quiere dejar de hablar de esto porque es definitivamente incómodo (pensar en Minho pensando en cosas así es raro y molesto y no quiere darle más vueltas porque no sabe por qué le preocupa tanto).  
  
— No. Claro que no —responde él rápido—. Pero, a ver, somos jóvenes, ¿quién no ha tenido pensamientos así? Es algo que tenía que pasar, teniendo en cuenta que en esta isla, por grande que sea, no hay muchos más entretenimientos. Además, somos unas doscientas personas, alguien tenía que enamorarse o al menos tener ganas de… ya sabéis. Y aquí no hay manera de evitar quedarse embarazada, no sé si me explico.  
  
Fritanga carraspea “Te entendemos, te entendemos”, dejando ver la incomodidad del tema. Thomas se siente estúpido porque aunque sabe cómo se reproduce el ser humano, por lo que ha dicho Minho es el único que no ha tenido “pensamientos así”. No sabe si debería contar las veces que ha soñado con besar a Teresa y a Brenda, o si… _No. Eso no._  
  
— Hay que preguntar a los supervivientes si alguno tiene experiencia con bebés para que ayude a Allison —recomienda Thomas.  
  
Los demás asienten, y Minho añade:  
  
— Y que los curanderos se encarguen de vigilar cómo va el embarazo, ¡algo tendrán que saber que para algo son lo que son!  
  
Cuando se posan las miradas sobre ella, Allison se deja caer en el asiento con las mejillas tan rojas que Thomas teme que explote. 

*

Se siente tonto cuando se lo pregunta una noche al volver de correr por la isla. Están agotados, así que van al trote, con calma. Es de noche y deberían darse prisa, pero han hecho este camino mil veces y no hay ningún peligro.  
  
— ¿De verdad has pensado en _eso_ alguna vez? —le pregunta sin parar el ritmo.  
  
Minho gira el rostro, le mira confuso.  
  
— ¿De qué hablas, pingajo?  
  
A Thomas se le calientan las mejillas y aparta la mirada, avergonzado. No debería hablar de esto. Es algo personal, pero tiene tanta curiosidad que no puede evitarlo.  
  
— Ya sabes. Con lo de Allison y eso. ¿Lo has pensado? ¿Tener… ya sabes, novia… hijos?  
  
El asiático deja de correr, y Thomas se ve obligado a frenar también para oír su respuesta. Al girarse, el chico le mira con los ojos como platos y luego con el ceño fruncido. A Thomas le va el corazón a mil, como si estuviera haciendo ahora la maratón, y no quiere reconocer que sabe el nombre de lo que está comenzando a sentir. Se siente ansioso por una respuesta.  
  
— Prefiero preocuparme del presente, la verdad. Lo demás ya… vendrá, ¿supongo? —se encoge de hombros, y Thomas podría darle un abrazo. — ¿Tú sí lo has pensado? ¿Vas a volver con Brenda?  
  
No sabe si son imaginaciones suyas, pero Minho suena preocupado y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Seguramente se lo está imaginando todo y es absurdo. Y debería parar. Al querer responder, se da cuenta de que no se esperaba que le planteara la misma pregunta. Cuando conoció a Teresa, lo máximo que pensó fue “ella fue importante” y “qué guapa”. Nunca tuvo tiempo de plantearse su futuro con ella, ni siquiera cuando le besó (aquel beso que supo a despedida desde que se rozaron sus labios). Con Brenda… Con Brenda sí que lo había pensado, pero esa fantasía se ha ido desdibujando con el tiempo.  
  
Solo puede imaginar su futuro corriendo, con Minho a su lado. Pero decir eso quizás es revelar demasiado.  
  
— Estoy como tú, creo —sonríe, y el otro chico le devuelve el gesto antes de llevarse una mano al pelo y apartárselo de la frente. De repente, Thomas se da cuenta de que lo tiene más largo que de costumbre y su corazón se salta un par de latidos.  
  
Minho se pone a correr, y cuando ya le lleva unos metros de ventaja, grita “¡Te echo una carrera, cara fuco!”.  
  
Thomas se echa a reír antes de ponerse a correr para alcanzarle.

*

Cuando cumplen dos años en el Paraíso, Allison sale de cuentas un mes antes de lo previsto y todo es un caos, por mucho que intenten continuar las actividades con relativa normalidad. Todos están pendientes del acontecimiento, cuchichean y hay risitas y tonterías por todas partes. No es la primera vez que ven a un bebé, pero para la gran mayoría sí lo es estar presente en un parto (para los curanderos, por ejemplo) u oír los gritos de la muchacha (para el resto).  
  
Minho se le acerca primero.  
  
— Tío, creo que nunca voy a hacerle eso a una chica, eh —bromea, aunque para Thomas no tiene ninguna gracia.

*

Que cuando tienen sus propias cabañas, al fin, se vayan a dormir a la de uno o a la del otro dependiendo de cuál les quede más cerca es algo incuestionable para todo el mundo, como una verdad sabida que se hace realidad, una ley que se cumple. Más de una vez se han quedado a dormir fuera del Claro, se pasan los días juntos y bromean y se ríen y se abrazan y se dan puñetazos en el hombro. Irse a dormir bajo el mismo techo era obvio.  
  
Por las noches, cuando uno de los dos se despierta con pesadillas, el otro va a consolarle. Cuando hay algún problema en el Paraíso, Minho va corriendo a ayudar y Thomas siempre va detrás. En el Cementerio, se aprenden entre los dos los setenta y tres nombres que hay tallados en el árbol. Son como uña y carne, y Gally es el primero que se lo dice.  
  
— Tíos, yo no sabía que vosotros tirabais para ese lado —comenta sin venir a cuento. Él es uno de los exploradores, pero hoy se ha quedado a ayudar porque tiene los pies hinchados y adoloridos. —. Que no tengo ningún problema, pero, wow, bueno, supongo que tiene sentido, tanto tiempo rodeado de chicos…  
  
Minho se cruza de brazos.  
  
— ¿Qué insinúas, cara fuco?  
  
Gally se les mirando confundido, y al cabo de unos segundos se le ponen las mejillas un poco rojas.  
  
— Oh, ehm, vosotros dos no… ¿no estáis?  
  
— ¿No estamos qué?  
  
  
Thomas lo entiende antes, y no pierde el tiempo en coger del brazo al chico y llevárselo con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de que diga algo que no debe.  
  
— ¡Gally! Acabo de recordar que necesito que me ayudes con una de las armas, creo que no está lo suficientemente afilada.

*

Los días siguientes, Thomas trata de alejarse todo lo posible de Minho.  
  
Se le vuelven monótonos sin sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus competiciones absurdas, pero no puede arriesgarse a que la gente siga pensando _eso_. Le rehúye con mil excusas y deja de correr, deja de ir al Cementerio de vez en cuando. Si Minho está de constructor, él se va con los recolectores. Si se va con los exploradores, Thomas se queda con los curanderos y aprende a cuidar al bebé de Allison, que aún está débil para hacer algo más que darle de mamar.  
  
— ¿Me estás evitando? —le pregunta Minho en cuanto puede.  
  
— ¿Yo? No, para nada —y se va corriendo a la otra punta del claro.  
  
  
Por las noches, Thomas se va a su cabaña y cuando Minho quiere entrar, le dice “no, hoy mejor no” y se excusa “es que hace mucho calor” y en parte es cierto y eso es vergonzoso y la cara de decepción de Minho le pone de los nervios, pero no puede permitirse que le dé pena.  
  
Al cabo de una semana y media, Harriet se harta.  
  
— Estoy cansada de ver a ese cabeza chorlito lloriquear por todas partes. Haz el favor de arreglarlo con tu novio.

*

Thomas no puede arreglarlo. No hasta que se le quite todo lo que siente. Ya perdió a Minho una vez y volver a hacerlo por no saber mantener la compostura es algo que no se puede permitir.

*

— Thomas.  
  
Es de noche y, por supuesto, apenas puede dormir. Está en su cabaña y no puede huir, y cuando Minho entra por la puerta, a Thomas se le acelera la respiración tumbado en la cama de paja. Le odia.  
  
— ¿Qué haces… aquí?  
  
Minho se queda de pie en el borde de la cama y Thomas aprovecha para sentarse bajo las telas que se supone que son sábanas, aunque pican y dan más calor del necesario en días calurosos. El asiático le mira unos segundos, arquea una ceja como si dijera “Estás de broma, ¿no?” y Thomas se sonroja bajo su mirada.  
  
— Es la única manera que se me ocurría para hablar contigo, pingajo.  
  
A Thomas es al único en el Paraíso al que llama pingajo todavía. Los demás, de hecho, han dejado de utilizarlo, excepto Fritanga en algunos momentos. Al principio, le molestaba y creía que ya habían pasado esa fase, pero ahora se le haría extraño no escucharle decir eso.  
  
— Me has estado evitando y creo que sé por qué —suelta.  
  
Decir que se le aceleran los latidos sería un eufemismo, es como si estuvieran tocando la zambomba ahí dentro. Los nervios se le arremolinan en el estómago y vomitaría de no ser porque Minho no está de broma. No está relajado, no le va a decir “Eh, no pasa nada. Es un poco rarito, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos si quieres”. No. Está serio y tenso y con los brazos cruzados y le mira desde arriba y está… está guapo. Y a Thomas le pone todavía peor.  
  
— ¿Ah, sí? — pregunta, la voz débil y temblorosa, y se siente estúpido, así que carraspea y reúne todo el coraje que tiene—. Mira, yo no quiero que dejemos de ser amig-  
  
— Thomas —le interrumpe y el susodicho le mira expectante. Minho suspira, descruza los brazos y traga saliva, se da cuenta d que está… temblando—. Cuando te dije que recordaras que te quiero… iba en serio.  
  
  
Thomas tarda en reaccionar, y cuando procesa lo que ha dicho… no lo entiende.  
  
— ¿Qué?  
  
Minho se exaspera, camina hasta estar a un lado de su cama y se sienta frente a él con la vista fija en sus zapatos. Su cuerpo desprende todavía más calor y las ganas de abrazarse a él a pesar del calor de la noche le invaden sin poder hacer nada.  
  
— Eso. Que iba en serio.  
  
No lo entiende.  
  
— ¿Cómo?  
  
El asiático levanta la mirada, una ceja arqueada y el rostro incrédulo. Aunque con su piel morena es más difícil verlo, tiene las mejillas algo rosadas, casi puede sentir el calor que desprenden. Thomas quiere tocarlas, pero no sabe hasta qué punto puede y no puede hacer.  
  
— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?  
  
_No_. Niega con la cabeza. _Foder, no_. No le está tomando el pelo, pero es que no puede estar pasando. No puede… Minho rechista.  
  
Y luego, antes de que le dé tiempo a pensar, tiene los labios sobre los suyos. Están calentitos y resecos y son totalmente distintos a los de Teresa y Brenda, casi no se mueven, tantean el terreno. Thomas tampoco los mueve y cuando Minho se aparta, no puede creerse lo que ha ocurrido, los ojos imposiblemente grandes mientras ve a Minho morderse el labio, preocupado y ansioso.  
  
— ¿Me he equivoc-…?  
  
Thomas se echa a reír.  
  
— Besas fatal.  
  
Y le atrae hacia sí, esconde la cara en su cuello y le deposita un beso justo debajo de la oreja.

*

Aunque llevan años ya en la isla, no todo es de color de rosa.  
  
Siguen habiendo problemas: rencillas entre los supervivientes que tienen que lidiar, las pesadillas, los chillidos por las noches, aunque con menos frecuencia, siguen sucediendo, el miedo a habituarse del todo por miedo a que sea otra larga prueba de CRUEL sigue escondido en sus corazones por mucho que Brenda jure lo contrario.  
  
Ser líder no es fácil.  
  
Algunos comienzan a plantearse el tema de navegar para encontrar otras islas, quizás más civilización alejada del Destello, volver contra CRUEL ahora que saben cómo sobrevivir por su cuenta.  
  
Minho y Sonya no pueden detener al grupo que prefiere marcharse a la aventura, así que, tal como hicieron John y Gustave, les ofrecen materiales para construir un barco y víveres y armas y, a mitad del séptimo año cuando tienen preparada una impresionante (para no haber sido arquitectos jamás) embarcación para unas veinte personas, Minho le abraza por la espalda.  
  
— ¿Vas a ir con ellos, Tom?  
  
Se lo pregunta como si le estuviera dando una última oportunidad. Lo está haciendo, en realidad. Es probablemente la única alternativa a marcharse de la isla que tendrán en mucho, mucho tiempo.  
  
Thomas eligió hace tiempo.  
  
Sin deshacerse del abrazo, se gira hacia Minho y le da un beso en cada mejilla, y luego, en los labios.  
  
— Ni de broma—dice.  
  
El Paraíso es, después y a pesar de todo, su hogar.


End file.
